Fall Like the Rain
by DetOlivia
Summary: A rape victim reveals a startling secret that will change Olivia Benson's life. However, the rapist isn't finished yet. Will he destroy what Olivia and Elliot have found?


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Dick Wolf. Original characters belong to me. **

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed starting it! Reviews are welcome, but regardless of the number of reviews, I will continue to write this story because I love writing. It will just determine whether or not I continue to post it here :) Thanks and enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Manhattan, New York City**

**Shever Inc.**

**March 2, 2007 **

**10:30 P.M. **

Sighing in annoyance, she jabbed the button for the elevator again. Tapping her foot anxiously, she searched for the telltale flashing numbers above the metal door that would herald the car's approach.

_Shit._

Punching the button a couple more times for good measure, she slung her briefcase over her shoulder and headed towards the stairwell. Ten flights. She growled softly in frustration. As least it was _down._ If maintenance didn't have the elevator fixed by the time she arrived in the morning…

She hurriedly made her way down the long flights and finally stepped into the dim landing on the ground floor. She opened the door, preparing to step into the hallway, when she felt strong arms encircling her waist. Her mouth opened but her scream was muffled by the hand that was suddenly clamped over her mouth. Struggling, she felt herself being pulled back against the body of her attacker, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Eyes wide in panic, she saw that the man had on a black ski mask, but his mouth was visible as he gave her a twisted smile. "Time to play, _bitch_."

His harsh laughter assaulted her ears as she struggled fiercely, her eyes wide in terror as he dragged her into a nearby bathroom and threw her to the floor. Looking up, she froze as she came face to face with a gleaming, eight-inch knife.

**16****th**** Precinct**

**March 2, 2007**

**11: 25 P.M. **

"Goodnight Elliot." Detective Olivia Benson smiled at her partner as she slipped into her coat and headed towards the squad room doors.

Elliot Stabler glanced up from the report he was typing and graced Olivia with a smile. "Night Liv."

Olivia pushed the doors open and was about to head for the elevator when a voice stopped her. "Olivia, back here now." Captain Don Cragen strode across the bullpen and tossed a folder onto Elliot's desk. "I just got a call. We've got a rape victim at Shever Inc."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. Without a word, Elliot stood and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. He pulled the keys to their sedan out of his desk drawer and tossed them to Olivia. "You drive."

**Shever Inc.**

**March 2, 2007 **

**11:45 P.M. **

Olivia pulled the sedan up to the curb at 11:45. The whole first floor of Shever Inc. was illuminated and uniformed officers strode in and out of the large, frosted front doors. An ambulance suddenly pulled in front of them, and a couple of EMTs swung open the back doors, jumping to the ground. The driver came around and helped them lower the stretcher onto the asphalt. The two detectives climbed out of the car and followed the EMTs towards the building.

Flashing their badges to the officers at the door, they were directed to proceed down a hallway to their right, and then turn left into a narrower hallway. They continued down the corridor until they reached the back of the building and a stairwell. Beside the stairwell was a small bathroom, around which several uniforms milled about. The EMTs with the stretcher waited beside the door.

Elliot and Olivia pushed through the small crowd and stood at the entrance to the bathroom. The third EMT was in the center of the room, squatting in front of the victim. Spotting the detectives, the EMT stood and walked towards them. He nodded to the young woman in the corner of the bathroom as he squeezed past them and into the hallway. Olivia glanced at Elliot, then crossed the dirty linoleum floor, coming to kneel beside the silent figure. Dark blue eyes lifted to meet Olivia's, and the detective was struck by the amount of pain she saw reflected in their depths. The young woman was leaning against the bathroom wall, her legs drawn up to her side. One hand clutched her chest, an attempt to apply pressure to a deep knife wound. Blood oozed through her fingers and dripped down her torn blouse. Olivia glanced down and noticed that the girl's skirt was ripped, and a long jagged wound ran up her thigh. Blood pooled on the floor beneath her leg and covered the skirt and nylon stockings. Olivia returned her gaze to the girl's face; she couldn't be more than twenty. Carefully, she reached out and pushed back a strand of blond hair from the young woman's face. "Hi, I'm Olivia." She sat back and met the girl's eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl clutched her chest tighter as more blood squeezed through her fingers. "Catherine."

Olivia gave her a small smile. "Can I have the EMT come back in here and look at that?" She nodded to the wound on Catherine's chest. Catherine hesitated briefly, then nodded. Olivia looked over her shoulder as Elliot motioned for the EMT to reenter the bathroom. The young man entered quickly and knelt beside the girl. He gently pried her hand away from the wound and began to examine the injury.

Olivia's eyes flicked to the wall behind the girl's head; there was a bloody patch that had begun to dry as it dribbled down the wall. Her eyebrows knit together as she spotted the matted blood on the side of the young woman's head.

"Catherine, we need to get you to a hospital." She paused as the girl's hand fell limply to her side and her eyes fluttered. "Catherine?" She glanced worriedly at the EMT.

"She's lost a lot of blood." His eyes narrowed in concern as he applied pressure to the wound. "We need to get her in the bus, now."

Olivia turned toward Elliot, who gestured for the EMTs to move into the bathroom with the stretcher. She turned back towards Catherine, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. "Hang on, sweetheart," Olivia urged gently as she grabbed her hand. The hand was cold and bloody, and the detective shivered involuntarily. She moved to the side to allow the EMTs access, but maintained her grip on the girl's hand. For some reason, she felt compelled to hang on and found herself reluctant to let go, as if she had suddenly become the young woman's lifeline.

For their part, the EMT's held their tongues and carefully worked around the detective. Once the neck brace was in place, they cautiously lifted the girl onto the stretcher and started towards the door. Officers parted as they quickly wheeled the stretcher through the doorway and down the hall, the female detective never relaxing her grip on the girl's hand. Her partner followed closely behind, speaking into his cell phone as they entered the foyer of the building.

Bursting into the cool night air, the young EMT rushed ahead and flung open the back doors of the ambulance. As the other two EMTs crouched to lower the stretcher onto the ground, Olivia glanced down into the girl's pale face. Blue eyes blinked lazily as they met the chocolate ones studying them intensely. "Catherine, sweetheart, you've got to keep your eyes open. Keep them open, honey." Olivia reached down to brush back a stray strand of blond hair. "That's right. Just look at me." She stroked the cold hand that she still held, willing strength into the broken body that lay before her.


End file.
